


Red to Black

by ClaireCaelum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireCaelum/pseuds/ClaireCaelum
Summary: Чувство вины душит, давит, прошлое, подгоняемое правдой, накрывает и лишает возможности поверить, что он - все еще хороший человек.





	Red to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Полностью написано в сопровождении трех песен:  
> Fort Minor - Red to Black  
> Retrograde Motion - Calm before the Storm  
> Andrew Belle - In my Veins
> 
> Не писала больше двух лет, поэтому прошу прощения, если все слишком криво-косо. Задумка появилась в январе, начала воплощаться в феврале, но была погребена под грузом моей неуверенности.  
> Таймлайн немного сбит, некоторые факты изменены(знаю, Пидж не знала Кита до событий сериала, но мне это показалось логичным), надеюсь на понимание.
> 
> Посвящается Reya Valentine, людям, которых касается pride month, пережившим/переживающим потерю себя или близкого человека и моему прошлому.

Утро в замке начиналось медленно и неохотно. Новоиспеченные паладины, пусть и относительно наловчившиеся работать в команде и формировать огромного космического робота с помощью механических львов, выбирались из своих комнат очень неохотно.

Все эти приключения на Балмере, сбой в системе замка, постоянное напряжение и тренировки выбили привычных - казалось бы - людей из колеи.  
Аллура и Коран, которые тоже приходили в себя после встречи с утраченным прошлым, сегодня не особо рвались тормошить паладинов и заставлять их упорно тренироваться. 

В замке было относительно тихо, и только ближе к полудню (некоторые еще не отвыкли от ориентирования на земное время) двери комнат начали открываться. Первым на кухне, что удивительно, был не Ханк, а Широ. Он заглянул в помещение, с тоской думая о зеленой жиже, которую опять придется поглощать за неимением иных вариантов, и налил себе воды. Привычка пить чистую воду перед завтраком выработалась еще в юности, когда он начал тщательно следить за своим питанием, чтобы побороть проблемы с кожей. Конечно, в последнее время было не до этого - во всяком случае, он так думал. 

Выпив воды, черный паладин сел за стол, в ожидании момента, когда его организм проснется достаточно, чтобы потреблять пищу. Обычно он делал зарядку в эти 10-15 минут, но сегодня он не чувствовал в себе сил делать отжимания или планку. Он привык всегда быть наготове, однако в этот раз система, видимо, дала сбой.  
Он лениво - что с ним бывало отнюдь нечасто - перебирал в голове варианты того, чем можно сегодня заняться. Сил на спасение очередной планеты просто не было, да и их отважные навигаторы не показывали носа из своих покоев. Всяческие тренировки отметались по той же причине. Какие физические усилия, если он, один из самых трудолюбивых студентов Гаррисона, чемпион арены, неутомимый лидер паладинов, едва заставил себя сменить пижаму на нормальную одежду?

Впрочем, весь день лежать или сидеть на месте - тоже не вариант, потому что так можно расклеиться окончательно. Может...

Мысли мужчины прервал шлепающий звук шагов, и парой мгновений позже в кухню вошел Лэнс. Он был в этом своем странном одеянии, которое напоминало о фильмах и сериалах 80-х с главными героями-хиппи. На лице красовалась маска, которая подсыхала, искажаясь в соответствии с явным недовольством синего паладина.

\- Я вымотан! - заявил он, громко хлопая дверцей шкафчика в надежде найти что-то, кроме жижи. Широ понимающе кивнул. Его даже не удивило, что Лэнс, хоть и быстро привыкающий и шустро наглеющий, так бесцеремонно психовал перед своим героем. Не то, чтобы Широ считал себя героем, просто Лэнс то и дело начинал вести себя так, будто Такаши сошел с небес. 

Черный паладин улыбнулся бы каламбуру, если бы не усталость.

\- Дайте мне отпуск, чтобы я мог лежать на солнце, плавать в море, пить коктейли и любоваться на девушек! Я спасаю вселенную, я имею право на отдых и признание! - нехотя распинался Лэнс. Видно было, что он ворчит просто по инерции, потому что есть уши, в которые можно ворчать.

\- Думаю, у нас есть день или два для отдыха, - помедлив, сказал Широ. - Все измотаны, включая Аллуру и Корана, а срочных сигналов пока не поступало. Может, получится хотя бы выспаться.

\- Выспаться... - в голосе Лэнса послышалась тоска. - Я так давно не гулял по песчаному берегу, не загорал. Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз по-человечески флиртовал с какой-нибудь симпатичной девицей, - с надрывом произнес юноша, но даже Широ понимал, что это явное преувеличение.

\- Ты можешь почитать что-нибудь или снова сходить в бассейн... - начал перечислять Широгане, машинально проводя ладонью по волосам.

\- Э, нет. В бассейн я больше не сунусь, пусть они хоть тысячу раз адаптируют его под землян! Во-первых, - синий паладин начал загибать пальцы. Кожа вокруг ногтей у него поблескивала, словно ее намазали маслом. “Маникюр делает” осознал Широ. - У меня психологическая травма от посещения этой пыточной. Во-вторых, я вчера слышал, что Кит говорил Пидж, что сегодня пойдет туда. Видеть это кислое лицо мне не хочется, да и у меня не самый лучший день, так что я лучше посижу в своей комнате. 

Лэнс демонстративно вернулся к обыскиванию ящиков, и вскоре последовал торжествующий восклик. Он все же нашел упаковку инопланетного печенья, хитро припрятанную Ханком и, отсалютовав Широ, направился в свою комнату. Его шаги, поначалу спокойные, затем ускорились и затихли. После пары мгновений тишины Широ услышал еще шаги и понял, что в кухню направляются Ханк и Пидж.  
На этот раз он улыбнулся. Хорошая компания для завтрака.

Позавтракав в обществе неторопливо обсуждающих очередное чрезвычайно полезное изобретение Ханка и Пидж, Широ отправился в свою комнату. Он подумывал пойти в бассейн, поскольку не мог припомнить времени, когда он мог бы просто спокойно поплавать, однако его останавливала мысль о том, что там будет Кит.  
Нет, конечно, Широ всегда был рад видеть Кита, но с момента его возвращения с Кербера между ними словно выросла стена. Да, они контактировали, в какой-то мере тянулись друг к другу - возможно, по старой памяти, которая больше напоминала мышечную, но что-то мешало им по-настоящему быть такими же близкими друзьями, как перед полётом.

Мужчина сел на своей кровати, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия, и, рассердившись на себя, решил, что пойдет. Сколько можно бегать от когда-то лучшего друга? Рано или поздно им нужно поговорить, понять, могут ли они по-прежнему быть не просто в команде, но и друзьями дальше. И когда, если не сейчас? Потом их снова затянет круговорот событий, потоком снесет в очередную заварушку и потопит с головой в сражениях. Сейчас, как бы заезженно это ни звучало, они на некоем островке спокойствия, и глупо не попытаться что-то сделать. Поэтому Широ переоделся и пошел к лифту. Спуск не занял много времени, да и с бассейном все было в норме: общими усилиями неполадки после сбоя системы в замке были устранены довольно быстро. 

\- Широ? - раздался удивленный голос. Мужчина повернулся на звук. Судя по тому, что Кит сидел на бортике и сырым не выглядел, он тоже только что пришел. 

\- С добрым утром, Кит, - Широ повесил полотенце на крючок, в очередной раз удивившись, как смягчается его голос, когда он разговаривает с ним. - Как себя чувствуешь?

Юноша помедлил с ответом. Он выглядел немного сбитым с толку, но в его глазах блеснуло что-то, что Широ c затаенной надеждой принял за какую-то застенчивую радость. Но Кит сразу отвел взгляд, и Такаши не мог сказать наверняка, почудилось ему или нет.

\- Я устал, - просто сказал. Без намека на нытье, без тяжких вздохов и прочей театральщины, которой изобиловало проведение Лэнса (Это забавляло, но не всегда). Просто констатация факта. - А ты? 

\- Не в лучшей форме, - признался Широ, подходя к нему и потирая шею. - Поэтому и решил расслабиться тут. Вода хорошо помогает в этом, - он улыбнулся: скромно, спокойно, просто потому что ему хотелось здесь и сейчас быть таким.

\- Да, вода помогает, - Кит коснулся зеркальной поверхности пальцами рук. - Мне тут не очень понравилось сначала, а потом... Я сюда часто хожу в последние дни, здесь и правда спокойно. Мне нравится плавать. Я как будто снова на Земле, - юноша взглянул на Широ, словно проверяя, слушает ли он, и снова отвел взгляд. - Не то, чтобы я сильно тосковал по дому, там не осталось ничего, что было бы дорого мне. Просто хочется иногда побыть в более привычной обстановке.

\- Наверное, я тебя понимаю, - Широ опустился на бортик рядом с Китом и опустил ноги в воду. Он ощущал висящее в воздухе, словно марево над костром, напряжение, но в то же время чувствовал, что ему хотелось быть здесь, он знал, что тянется к Киту. - Знаешь, пока ты тут, Лэнс сюда даже соваться не хочет, - неловко, как ему показалось, сказал Широ. 

\- Он соревнуется со мной во всем, но проблема в том, что я даже участия в этих состязаниях не принимаю. Все в его голове. Возможно, другие тоже это видят, но для меня это непостижимо. Мне нелегко понимать людей, - Кит говорил спокойно, но в его голосе слышалась досада. Кажется, порой ему действительно мешало то, что он не всегда хорошо считывает других.

\- Не обращай на него внимания. В конце концов он найдет занятие поважнее и поинтереснее, - Широ и правда хотел подбодрить красного паладина, но не знал, получилось ли у него.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь, - Кит внезапно ухмыльнулся и плеснул в Широ водой. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и широко раскрыл глаза, невольно выгнув бровь. - Идем плавать, раз уж решил составить компанию старому другу. Я лично пришел сюда за этим, - он нырнул почти без плеска и немало проплыл под водой, прежде чем вынырнуть. Правда, оказавшись на поверхности, он закашлялся, словно такие усилия были слишком тяжелыми для его легких. Впрочем, он быстро откашлялся и убрал мокрые волосы с лица. 

Широ, решив, что Кит прав, тоже прыгнул в воду. Он не думал, что после такого долгого отсутствия практики он будет держаться на воде и под водой сносно, но все было куда лучше, чем он ожидал.  
Вынырнув, Широ смахнул с глаз мокрые белые прядки и улыбнулся Киту, который ждал его, медленно перебирая руками и ногами под водой. После этого первого нырка черный паладин ощущал себя чистым и обновленным, словно многое осталось там, на бортике, и скоро просочится в сток вместе с грязной водой.

\- Когда и где ты научился так хорошо плавать? - спросил Такаши, немного подначивая Кита. - Когда я улетал на Керберос, ты плавал максимум терпимо, а потом ты стал жить практически в пустыне. Я сомневаюсь, что ты смог так развернуться в ванной.

\- У меня было время и возможность позаниматься, - туманно отозвался Кит и поплыл дальше. Он всегда выглядел очень худым и порой казался даже слабым, но сейчас Широ заметил, как явно прорисовываются мышцы на руках и ногах его друга. Таких людей обычно называли жилистыми, кажется.

Широ последовал за ним. Ему приятно было ощущать, как работают мышцы, не сильно напрягаясь при этом. Вода была теплая и мягкая, и это было для Широ почти в новинку. Он уже забыл это ощущение мягкости и легкости. Кит был прав, вода успокаивает.

Они проплыли несколько кругов по бассейну, изредка перебрасываясь фразами и ненавязчиво соревнуясь друг с другом, кто быстрее доплывет до следующего бортика. Кит выиграл четырежды, Широ - дважды. Это казалось странным, учитывая, что Кита всегда больше тянуло к огню и забавам с пламенем, нежели к воде и водному спорту.

\- Ты снова обходишь меня, - заметил Широ, когда они повисли на бортике, чтобы немного отдышаться. В его голосе не было зависти, осуждения или насмешки. Напротив, он звучал радостно. Он действительно был счастлив, что Кит делает успехи. Ему было легко, чего он не ощущал уже давно. Ему начинало казаться, что стена между ним и Китом потихоньку проседает и начинает исчезать.

\- Я не особо стремлюсь, но иногда у меня получается, - Кит положил одну руку на бортик, а второй взъерошил волосы. С убранными назад волосами он выглядел непривычно, если не сказать комично. - Не всегда же тебе меня затмевать, - беззлобно хмыкнул он.

Широ кивнул и невольно зацепился взглядом за руки Кита. Наверное, впервые с момента их встречи на Земле не так давно, его ладони не были скрыты перчатками, а сами руки - длинными рукавами куртки. 

И то, что было скрыто, Широ не обрадовало на запястьях были шрамы - бледные и темные, по предплечьям на внутренней стороне тянулись странные следы, напоминающие укусы, только они были темные, как давно зажившие болезненные ранки. На самих ладонях тоже были шрамы, словно от царапин, будто Кит настойчиво играл с котом, который пытался разорвать его. И темные круглые следы, слегка напоминающие крошечные кратеры, будто кожа не смогла до конца регенерировать. 

От увиденного у Широ что-то внутри оборвалось. Ничего этого не было, когда он отправлялся на Кербер. Ничего. Он помнил, как Кит спокойно ходил в майках и футболках, и у него были самые обычные руки - где-то пара царапин от возни с инструментами во время починки очередного мотоцикла или оттого, что он точил и полировал очередной занятный нож или кинжал, где-то - пятна от машинного масла. Никаких шрамов, никаких следов.

\- Кит, что это? - он коснулся пальцем шрама на запястье друга. Широ сглотнул, но во рту у него все равно было сухо.

Кит вздрогнул. Он отвлекся на что-то свое, и не видел, что Широ рассматривает его руки.

\- Кит? - Широ посмотрел прямо на него, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. В горле у него стоял ком, и его голос прозвучал неестественно.

\- Это... неважно, Широ, - медленно произнес Кит. Его глаза потемнели, лицо исказилось, но лишь на мгновение. Он взял себя в руки и, резко выпрямив руки, вскарабкался на бортик. Казалось, что его что-то ужалило, и он старается уйти от этого как можно скорее. - Знаешь, мне стоит вернуться. Я обещал Пидж помочь поработать с моим львом. Поговорим потом.

Он скрылся в лифте прежде, чем Широ успел возразить или что-то сказать.

 

Когда Широ пришел на обед, в столовой находились все жители замка, кроме Кита. Стоило ли удивляться? Он хотел уже развернуться и пойти позвать Кита, но его окликнула Аллура:

\- Широ, садись с нами. Кит только что был здесь, но сказал, что не голоден, - в ее голосе чувствовались нотки беспокойства. Удивительная она: сама вся бледная, пережившая столько за последние дни, но все еще волнуется за других.

Черный паладин кивнул и сел за стол. Обед был приготовлен Ханком, который умел отдыхать именно так и мог удивить чем-то действительно вкусным. Широ понятия не имел, откуда он взял ингредиенты, но светящий от гордости Коран наталкивал на определенные мысли.

Обед прошел практически в полном молчании, но неловкости почти не было: все были голодны и истосковались по привычной пище. Альтеанцы же пробовали нечто новое, и, судя по выражениям их лиц, им действительно нравилось.  
Запах еды, царивший в кухне, потихоньку размягчил обедающих. Лэнс начал расспрашивать Аллуру и Корана о еде на Алтее, об их любимых блюдах, а затем с выражением крайнего ужаса на лице слушал их рассказы об их родной пище.

Ханк и Пидж снова ударились в обсуждение программирования каких-то девайсов. Они были довольно увлечены этим, энергично жестикулировали, пытались что-то чертить на столе, доказывая друг другу что-то.

Все было почти по-семейному, но Широ не отпускало ощущение того, что кто-то изнутри глодает его совесть. Он хотел уже выйти из-за стола, но с губ невольно сорвался вопрос:

\- Что вы знаете о том, почему Кита выгнали из Гарнизона? 

Разговоры прекратились, все взгляды обратились к нему. Лэнс, Пидж и Ханк переглянулись. Они не очень хорошо знали Кита в Гарнизоне, но эта история до сих пор была под запретом в академии.

\- А... что конкретно ты хотел узнать? - помедлив, спросил Лэнс.

\- Все. Вы говорили, что немного, но общались с ним во время учебы, когда меня не было. Что произошло? Как?

\- Его исключили через три месяца после того, как сообщили о том, что вы... погибли. Я поступила туда почти сразу после этого известия, поняв, что просто так мне не дадут ответов, - начала Пидж. - Он немного дружил с Мэттом, поэтому иногда мы говорили о вас. И, кажется, так совпало, что новость о вашей гибели пришлась на начало его очередного депрессивного эпизода. Ты ведь знаешь, что он лечился из-за... из-за его детства?

Широ кивнул. Он успел неплохо узнать Кита за время их общения, в том числе и то, почему он пил таблетки, порой ходил к психотерапевту, как оказался в приюте. Еще он хорошо помнил, что Кит, в отличие от многих студентов, нечасто выпивал. Как раз из-за таблеток. Однако порой его деструктивное начало брало верх, и пару раз он пропускал прием таблеток, чтобы погулять с Широ и Мэттом, когда последний в очередной раз притаскивал что-то запрещенное на территории Гарнизона.

\- Так вот, - Пидж сглотнула. Казалось, он внезапно вошла в холодную воду, и ей было практически больно дышать. Лэнс осторожно коснулся ее плеча, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать. Все слушали, затаив дыхание. - Когда я прибыла туда, уже Кит сорвался. Он перестал пить таблетки. Он сбегал из Гарнизона несколько раз. Он дрался со студентами до больничной койки, особенно с теми, кто позволял себе сказать что-то грубое о тебе или о ваших отношениях. Я видела его пьяным и... мне кажется, даже с наркотиками. Он курил и тушил сигареты о собственную кожу. А я ничего не могла сделать! Однажды я зашла к нему в комнату и увидела, что он вколол себе что-то в вену. Я пыталась его остановить. Но было слишком поздно. Несколько минут он оставался в сознании. Сказал мне, что мы похожи, что нас обоих оставили. Но у меня еще была мама, а он был настолько плох, что его покинули все, кто был ему дорог. Он произнес твое имя, а затем забылся, - девочка остановилась, переводя дыхание. На ее глазах блеснули слезы, а голос сел. Казалось, она вспоминает, каково было пытаться вытащить друга из наркотического опьянения и знать, что он прав, что брат и отец покинули её.

Широ молчал, плотно сжав губы. Его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Каждый факт, каждое новое предложение были как хлесткие пощечины для него. Каждое слово добавляло груза на его плечи, и выражения лиц сидящих рядом Ханка и Лэнса говорили о том, что это не все.

\- Он пытался взломать системы, выкрасть данные. Один раз я пыталась помочь ему в этом, но у нас ничего толком не вышло. Сведения о вас прятали слишком далеко и слишком хорошо. Наконец, Кит не выдержал и пробрался в кабинет Айверсона. Я не знаю, был ли он пьян или под наркотиками, или сделал это осознанно, но его ловили на этом несколько раз, однако отпускали с выговором. В этот раз Айверсон решил, что с него хватит. Так или иначе, очень многие видели, как Айверсон отчитывал Кита, но, кажется, он собирался только отстранить его от занятий и наказать. Он говорил что-то про то, что он стал неуправляемым с тех пор, как за ним некому стало присматривать. Не знаю, не уверена. Но я до сих пор отчетливо помню, как на все слова Айверсона Кит ответил: “Накажете меня? Отстраните? Примете меры? А кому вы скажете? Отцу моему, а может, маме? Что ж, в этом вы загнали себя в угол, потому что мамы у меня нет! И отца нет! И даже Широ оставил меня здесь на этой поганой планете!” - Пидж не смотрела на Широ. Старательно избегала его взгляда. Все остальные тоже сидели, потупив взоры. Только Аллура взглянула на Широ в ответ, и в уголках глаз у нее блестели слезы. - Айверсон попытался вразумить его и поставить на место, но Кит рассвирепел. Он ударил Айверсона два раза так, что он упал. Я слышала, как он стонал и матерился. Затем Кита оттащили, и он надолго пропал из поля моего зрения. я слышала, что чтобы замять скандал, его отправили в лечебницу, но что с ним было потом... Не знаю. Но когда я встретила его в тот день, когда ты вернулся на землю, он казался совсем другим, я почти не узнала его. Я не знаю, хотела бы выяснить, что произошло с ним в это время или нет, - Пидж сняла очки и утерла слезы. Теперь ее приобнимал за плечи Ханк. Он явно видел все это, но ему не приходилось переживать это так близко.

Он беспомощно переглянулся с Лэнсом, который старательно моргал, не зная, куда себя деть. Они все прекрасно знали, что и Пидж было больно, — и больно до сих пор — ведь она потеряла семью, и все они были далеко сейчас от родных. Каждый в какой-то мере мог ее понять, и, казалось, у каждого в столовой сейчас стоял ком в горле, а внутри что-то раздирало душу.

Молчание, царившее в помещении, давило, пробирало до костей, вызывало тошноту. Слышались только тихие всхлипы, и это было сродни попытке пошевелить нож, застрявший в ране. 

Широ был сам себе противен за то, что заставил Пидж рассказать это все. За то, что разбередил раны девочки, за то, что вообще вернулся без ее брата и отца. Его переполняла ненависть к себе за то, что он заставил их всех пережить, за то, что заставил их вспомнить, что они все одиноки сейчас. За то, что он сделал с Китом. 

Сам того не замечая, черный паладин согнул большим пальцем вилку, которую держал в руке, так сильно, что она сложилась пополам. С досадой отложив ее, он накрыл ладонями дрожащие и мокрые от слез руки Пидж.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, если можешь. Я сожалею, что твои родные не вернулись со мной, мне действительно жаль. И сделаю все, чтобы их найти, чтобы они тоже вернулись. Слышишь, Кэти? - голос Широ звучал так надтреснуто, словно он страдал от обезвоживания. - Я прошу прощения за то, что заставил тебя это вспомнить. Мы к этому больше никогда не вернемся. Я прошу прощения у всех… - его голос сорвался. Широ прочистил горло и собирался уже продолжить, не находя при этом слов в том океане вины, в котором он сейчас тонул, как его прервала Пидж.

Девочка сжала его руки в ответ и слабо улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Широ, видя эту улыбку, ощутил, что что-то разъедает его внутренности, словно яд.

\- Мне все равно нужно было с кем-то этим поделиться, это слишком долго было со мной. Мне казалось, я ношу огромный камень, который не могу даже отложить в сторону, - произнесла Кэти. - Не вини себя. Я знаю, что мы найдем Мэтта и папу. Я верю в это и не сдамся, пока они не будут рядом со мной. А ты… тебе пора к Киту. Мы все знаем, что вам есть о чем поговорить.

Широ кивнул, по-прежнему не находя слов, и еще раз сжав прохладные ладошки Пидж, встал и вышел из столовой. Он слышал, как Аллура всхлипнула так надрывно, что внутри что-то ужалило, как шмыгнул носом Ханк, обещая, что поможет Пидж найти родных, как Лэнс бормотал что-то, уверяя ее в том же. Все это понемногу, по маленькому кусочку, разбивало его сердце. Но у него был еще кое-кто, перед кем он обязан был извиниться.

Такаши подошел к комнате Кита и решительно постучал в дверь. Он надеялся, что Кит там, но в противном случае он был обежал весь замок и всю вселенную, чтобы найти его. К счастью, в этом не было необходимости. Дверь плавно отъехала вверх, открывая проход в комнату. 

\- Кит, - Широ вошел в комнату и осекся. Кит сидел на кровати, совершенно спокойный. Словно не он тушил об себя окурки и кололся всем, что сможет раздобыть. Словно не он считал, что Широ покинул его по своей воле. Будто не он выбил глаз коммандеру Айверсону и не его выкинули из Гарнизона.

\- Тебе зачитали мой послужной список? - его голос звучал почти спокойно, но напряжение было столь явным, что лишь глухой не распознал бы его.

\- Зачем? - все, что смог выдавить из себя Широ. Из его головы вылетели все назревшие мысли и накопившиеся вопросы.

\- Депрессивный эпизод. Таблетки не помогали. А присматривать за мной было некому. Родители там бросили или умерли, все такое, - его губы искривились в подобии усмешки. - Знаешь, я вроде как думал, что ты погиб, и мне было немного сложно справиться с мыслью о том, что тот, кто… что я больше никогда не увижу тебя. 

\- Я не оставлял тебя, Кит. Я действительно верил, что скоро вернусь. Что увижу, как ты выпустишься из Гарнизона, - глухо произнес Широ, угадав, что не договорил Кит, когда осекся. Он не знал, как и о чем говорить. Ему так хотелось разбить эту стену между ним и Китом, до основания, до последнего кирпичика, но он не знал, как. Просто ощущал, что она лишь растет.

\- Это все в прошлом, - красный паладин натянул перчатки на руки, скрывая следы от мелких порезов и шрамы от потушенных сигарет. 

\- Нет, не в прошлом, - Широ взял Кита за руку, и повернул ее к себе внутренней стороной, разглядывая шрамы на запястье. Какие-то были светлыми, поверхностными, какие-то - темными, явно после глубоких порезов, долго заживавшие. - У меня ощущение, что я теряю тебя. И я не хочу этого.

\- Широ, - Кит перевел дыхание, стараясь оставаться спокойным. Его рука подрагивала так, словно у него был нервный тик. - Я уже тебя потерял, понимаешь? Я уже похоронил тебя однажды. Да, я продолжал искать твои следы и верить, что ты где-то там, далеко в прекрасном космосе, и однажды вернешься за мной и заберешь. Писал письма и сообщения каждый чертов день, я истратил пачку бумаги и закончил память на телефоне. Я надеялся, что однажды ты это все прочитаешь... Но часть меня смирилась с тем, что ты мертв, и я не могу это просто так отринуть. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, я не до конца верю, что это действительно ты, что мне не кажется...снова. Я не могу…

Кит замолк, стиснув зубы. Его словно разрывало на части. Широ ощущал, что еще мгновение - и внутри него тоже что-то сломается. И просто обнял Кита. Неосознанно, почти машинально, инстинктивно. Широ хотелось защитить его от всего, даже от самого себя после всего того, что Кит пережил. 

Кит обнял его в ответ, судорожно вцепившись в отцовский жилет. Он не плакал, нет, его почти не трясло, но дышал он так, словно все это время что-то душило его, и сейчас он наконец получил доступ к воздуху. И воздух причинял боль, наполняя отвыкшие от дыхания легкие. Широ вслушивался в каждый вдох и выдох, осознавая, что даже это действует на него как якорь, пока он отчаянно барахтается в океане отчаяния. И он не знал, как выбраться. Как спасти Кита, как спасти других, когда сам вот-вот потеряешь себя?

\- Я не выдержу. если ты снова исчезнешь, - произнес Кит, когда его дыхание немного выровнялось. - Широ, не оставляй меня больше. 

\- Я не оставлю. По своей воле - никогда, - Широ коснулся своим лбом лба Кита, касаясь пальцами его щек и глядя прямо в глаза, слегка влажные, блестящие, такие космически глубокие и печальные. - Веришь?

 

Кит кивнул не сразу, но когда он это сделал, Широ ощутил явно. Кивок был слабый, едва заметный, но в душу черного паладина словно пробился луч солнца.

Это чувство отозвалось в нем воспоминанием о единственном, бестолковом, но все же волнующем поцелуе, произошедшем случайно, может, даже глупо и банально, но оставившем определенный след. 

Они были слегка пьяны, празднуя выпуск Мэтта и его принятие в экипаж для полета на Кербер. Они сидели втроем на холме, наблюдая, как внизу, под холмом, кипит жизнь в городке. Кит и Мэтт обсуждали какие-то программы и способы обработки данных, потом Мэтт и Широ обменивались колкостями, и Холт-младший возводил очи горе, жалуясь Киту на Широ и вопрошая небо, как он стерпит столько времени на одном корабле с таким невыносимым пилотом. Было привычно и уютно, тепло и просто хорошо, и всем им хотелось, чтобы вечер продолжался бесконечно.

В какой-то момент Мэтт отлучился поговорить по телефону с мамой, которая невероятно гордилась назначением сына членом экипажа, и звонила уже второй раз, чтобы рассказать ему об этом.

Кит и Широ сидели рядом, Кит расслабленно положил голову на плечо Широ. Они шутили про то, что мать Мэтта способна дозвониться ему даже в другую галактику и допивали уже почти теплое пиво из банок.

\- Мне кажется, что если Мэтт первым встретит инопланетянина, сначала узнает его мама, а затем уже Айверсон и сотрудники Гарнизона, - сказал Широ со смешком и повернулся к Киту, ожидая увидеть его реакцию. Вместо того, чтобы засмеяться, Кит медленно поднял взгляд на Такаши и, слегка подавшись вперед, поцеловал его. Поцелуй был неторопливым, с привкусом хмеля и уличной пыли. 

Кит отстранился прежде, чем Широ осознал происходящее, успел ощутить все в полной мере. Внутри него словно зажегся фонарик, а мысли, похожие на тучи, разошлись в стороны, пропуская свет. 

Кит же взглянул на небо и вновь отпил из банки, ведя себя так, словно ничего необычного не произошло. Словно все было так, как должно быть. И где-то в глубине души Широ тоже это знал.

Знал всегда: когда взял на себя заботу о об этом парнишке из сиротского дома, когда поручился за него перед всеми преподавателями Гарнизона, когда впервые прокатил его на ховербайке и показал, как чинить его, когда понял, что именно Кит делал каждый его день на Земле лучше и помогал держаться тогда, когда Широ отправился в космос.

Теперь Широ не просто знал, он осознал это. И понял, что настала его очередь. 

Он медленно убрал непослушную прядь волос с лица Кита и накрыл его губы своими. Осторожно, но без неуверенности. Он знал, понимал, что они оба этого хотели, и ладони Кита, скользнувшие по его шее и затылку в попытке прижать к себе, подтвердили эту мысль. 

Согласно законам природы поцелуй отнимал у них возможность нормально дышать, но они оба ощущали себя так, словно добрались наконец до кислородных масок в задымленном падающем самолете. Они оба падали, неотвратимо, резко, теряя сознание от страха и величия происходящего, но при этом наконец-то снова дышали. 

Это было сродни первому полету в космос. Перехватывало дыхание, дрожали руки, но страха не было. Было лишь жгучее желание узнать, что ждет впереди и окунуться с головой в бесконечное звездное пространство.

Они оба словно уже не были здесь, словно тела их больше не сковывали, они ощущали только бесконечность, тепло и глубокую связь, точно стены, которые мешали им, которые стесняли их и отдаляли друг от друга, рассыпались в песок рассеялись в бескрайнем пространстве, и они оба были частью сознания друг для друга.

Широ отстранился, когда ощутил, что уже может это сделать, что между ним и Китом больше нет этих чертовых преград, которые имели силу, способную забрать у них все: прошлое, этот момент, будущее.

\- Не оставляй меня, Широ - едва слышно, возможно, безмолвно, лишь где-то в глубине сознания, произнес Кит, касаясь лбом лба Такаши.

\- Не оставлю, - так же безмолвно отозвался Широ, невесомо коснувшись пальцами шрамов на руке Кита. - Не оставлю.


End file.
